Autumn Leaves
by Zeech
Summary: Quatre searches for a long lost friend with the help of Wufei, but gets more than he bargained for. Or less. Read on if you don't get it.
1. Default Chapter

Autum Leaves ZChan 

for Molly

October 

"Will this be all, Quatre?"

"Yes, Allen. This is it," the blond boy said politely, giving him a wad of bills and a smile. The older man (the _much_ older man) returned the smile and started ringing up the items. "Allen, do you know if the circus is coming back to town anytime soon?" he asked, feeling very...tired at the moment.

Allen shook his head, handing Quatre the bag and running a hand through his short gray hair, face distorted with wrinkles from years of hard work in the sun. "I don't know. I hear the boy has broken both legs. Can't perform. Friend of yours?"

"Oh, yes. I don't have many around here, except for the Maguinacs." he paused for a moment, looking past the shelves with the canned food and out the window, smiling pleasantly. "Oh, I don't have many friends. The war split us all apart, you know."

"What about that little blond girl that always dragged you down here to play hopscotch? Where's she?"  
  


Quatre blinked for a moment as thoughts and words sights and smells and feelings all flashed back at him for a sudden moment in time...

Where _was_ she?

----

With his father's hand on his shoulder, the little blond boy walked into the classroom with wide turquoise eyes. With his father being one of the most important people on the colony, little Quatre was always wide open for danger – who knew when someone would want to kidnap him for ransom or just out of spite to his father? 

One of his sisters (he couldn't remember which, being as how there were so many of them) had suggested he went into hiding at the local elementary school instead of the academy he attended before. This would make him look like any regular boy coming off of the street and not a target for ransom. 

The hand on his shoulder turned him around and his father looked him in the eyes, giving him a rare smile of reassurance. "Quatre, my boy. You'll be staying with a friend of mine for about a year. Maybe two. His little girl is in this class, okay? You'll walk home with her and meet her parents. If anyone asks who you are outside of the family you're staying with, say you're a cousin."

  


Quatre said nothing, only looked up with a quivering bottom lip. Being eight years old made everything look so big and scary; his father was the only one he really thought he could trust (he never forgot when his sisters decorated him with shaving cream on his sixth birthday). "Are you coming back, daddy?"  
  


The brown haired man nodded, tweaking his son's ear. "Don't worry. I love you, son. I'll see you in a year or two." When Quatre sniffled, his father pulled him into a hug. "It's for your own good, my boy. Trust me. Trust in me when I say I'll come back for you. I will. I promise."

And with a wave, his father walked out the door of the small classroom.

"You must be Quatre Winner, right?"

Quatre turned to look at the pretty lady smiling at him and nodded, allowing her to guide him to his seat next to a little brown haired girl with pretty red eyes. She gave him a look up and down and then a smile, which was uncertainly returned. The classroom was scary -- it was huge with six rows of desks, across and over. The carpets were blue and soft, and the walls were painted yellow and blue that reminded him of the artificial sky he woke to every morning.

"You're the new kid?" the little brown haired girl asked, not really looking at him rather than trying to pry her pencil out of her textbook. "I'm Magumi Aeko. What's your name?"

"Quatre Winner." He said quietly, looking down at his lap. There was a soft sigh next to him and he turned to see another little girl with a blue knee length dress on and her honey colored hair pulled into two little braids down her back. After a minute of him looking at her, she glanced back and smiled.

"Kadama." She said with a shy smile, giggling at his confused stare. "That's my name. Kadama. Are you the boy that's going to be staying with us?"

Quatre nodded, returning her smile with sincerity. "Yes. Umm…I'm Quatre, nice to meet you." 

"I think we'll be good friends, Quatre!" Kadama said with another grin, reaching under the desk and pulling out her lunch box. "Come on. It's time for lunch. Oh – have you met Magumi yet?" she giggled again when he nodded. "Good. She's my friend, but she can be weird sometimes. Oh, and watch out for that little Chinese boy. He's really serious and Magumi likes to pick on him."

Quatre looked to where Kadama was pointing and grabbed his lunch box, following behind her. "What's his name?"

"Wufei." Magumi told him, swinging her lunch box around and putting her other hand in the pocket of her overalls. "He's such a poopy head."

Quatre didn't quite hear Magumi. All he could think of was how hard the next two years would be without knowing anyone. But at least Kadama was friendly. 

----

  


"Quatre? Hello?" Allen's voice came back to him, and he laughed at his own distantness. 

"Sorry, Allen. Just reminiscing. I don't know where she is. I'll have to find her." He told the old man, who smiled once again and gave him his receipt. Quatre stuffed it in his pocket and took the bags of groceries off the counter, giving Allen a wave. "Have a good one, Allen."

"You too, my boy." He said to the departing 17 year old. "You too."

Quatre continued to walk down the street with his head pointed down, looking at his feet as they moved him down the sidewalk. His attention was only captured again when someone shouted out his name. 

"Quatre!" Catherine Bloom called to him, running in his direction. Her pink blouse blew around in the wind, and her shoes clocked when they hit the ground. "Quatre, I'm so glad I found you! It's Trowa…he's…well…come see for yourself."

Quatre felt his heart stop and his face pale. What was wrong with Trowa? Without hesitation, he followed Catherine.

----

Earth, after the war between…Uhh…ya know, all that stuff December 

"Can I have a small mocha cap?" 

"Three sixty six, miss." The man behind the counter drawled, taking the exact change and shouting her order out to a couple other workers. Shortly after, he handed her the mocha cappuccino and she went to go find a seat before she had to return to work. 

"Molly, fancy meeting you here." 

"Oh," the blond girl laughed somewhat and turned to face her friend, who was sitting at the table behind her. "Hey, _Becky._ What's up?"

The girl smiled again, tossing her black hair over her shoulder and looking up to meet the blonde's gaze with her red eyes. "Nothing much. Sit. We can catch up on old times."

"Like we do every morning?"

Magumi shrugged. "Oh well. We live together but we still never talk to each other. What's up with that?" 

Kadama took a seat next to Magumi and leaned over the table, sipping her coffee delicately. "Who knows? It's an unsolved mystery." She looked around brightly, wheat colored hair riding down her shoulders in brilliant lengths. If there was one thing Kadama could take pride in, it was her hair. ^. ~

She looked up to meet Magumi's gaze again when she saw her friend's shoulders go limp in frustration. "Dork alert; nine o'clock." She muttered, pulling out a paper bags from under the table and handing one to Kadama. Both girls slipped the paper over their heads and slouched; trying to look as unattractive as possible. 

"Hey, look! It's Molly !! The cutest chickie in the entire city!" a voice shouted, and another one agreed in a similar tone.

"How's it going girls?" one asked, pulling the bag off of Magumi's head. "Come on. We know it's you."

Kadama pulled the bag off as well, standing up. "Come on, Becky. Let's not be late for work."

Magumi got up too and put her book bag over her shoulder. "I'm coming."

"Oh, stay a while! We'll buy you coffee!"

"We already have some."

"We'll buy you more!"

"Go away."

"Molly!"

"Go. Away."

Magumi smirked and patted Kadama on the back. "You're getting good at that."

Kadama gave a wide smile and winked. "I know."

They walked for quite a while at quite a fast pace to avoid the college morons. They didn't even know their names! Of course when a person once lived under a different identity it didn't exactly matter what your name was, or once was, or whatever.

"Did you remember the key, Molly?" Magumi asked as they rounded the corner in the cool autumn morning. The leaves had just begun to fall on the sidewalks, making them look homely with the patches of red and orange spotting the path. 

Kadama nodded, taking the silver key out of her coat pocket and shoving it into the door of the small costume shop. After the oak door was pushed open, the two were met with an even thicker oak door, complete with fifteen locks going from hinge to hinge.

Magumi looked up at the graying sky, putting her hand out palm up and narrowing her eyes as a raindrop hit it. "Hurry, Kadama. It looks like rain." she leaned into the doorframe a little to shield herself from the storm, and Kadama finally got the door open. 

"Wow." Kadama said with a small grin as the doors were blown shut again. "It's really pouring. Wont be expecting many costumers, I suppose." she looked at Magumi, winking. "You know what _that _means."

Magumi smirked and rubbed her hands together greedily as Kadama ran to behind the counter and pulled out a big box of material and other sewing items while Magumi flipped the opposite wall out to make a sofa. Kadama handed Magumi the box, then pulled out the television set and another box of old movies. 

"Which shall it be today, Becky?" Kadama offered, reading through the titles. "On the Water Front, The Music Man, My Fair Lady, Casablanca – "

"Casablanca!" Magumi cheered, giving a v for victory as Kadama popped it into the VCR and turned the set on. She took a seat next to Magumi on the couch and the two began looking through the request book. The request book was full of suggestions for new costumes. 

All the costumes were made by Magumi and Kadama themselves, and they had quite a lot. Their business had started in the tenth grade and they were planning on using all the extra money they made for tuition. They were planning on starting college in another two years.

But how had they ended up all the way over on Earth? And how did they go from being Magumi Aeko and Kadama Lanier to the sisters Molly and Becky Trove? This calls for an explanation!

Magumi and Kadama, as little girls living on colony X4 had a semi-normal childhood, up until they befriended a soon-to-be Gundam pilot. The colonies, of course, hated the Gundams and anyone who liked the Gundams. After successfully getting their now fifteen year old Gundam pilot friend out of danger, they were...chased from the colony themselves. 

Their parents had decided it was for their best safety that they be sent to Earth together to complete high school as 'sisters', orphaned, by the name of Becky and Molly Trove. Magumi/Becky had colored her hair black and covered her distinct eye color with blue contacts, and Molly had just decided to stay natural.

So what do _these_ two have to do Quatre and Wufei? 

Well, it's as simple as the fact that they went to school together. Quatre lived with Kadama for a while, and Wufei left to be a Gundam pilot when they all four graduated Junior High. Quatre followed that summer. So now you've got it! 

So...what's wrong with Trowa anyway? 

_Well, back to where Quatre is running to help Trowa in this hour of need ..............._

---- ----

"He's been like this since this morning!" Catherine told Quatre, a little hysterically. She was biting her knuckles in despair, hopping from foot to foot. "I don't know what's the matter with him! I just don't. I'm so worried, Quatre! So worried. What if he's permanently crazy?"

Quatre pursed his lips, looking down at Trowa, whose legs were cast and set, hanging from the ceiling of the hospital room the keep them elevated. The former Gundam pilot was thrashing around and mumbling incoherently, looking around as if he were trying to find someone in darkness.

"Trowa?" Quatre said quietly, carefully grabbing his friend's chin and trying to get him to look at him. "Trowa talk to me!"

All Trowa did was blink, then go slack and stare at him. Quatre got to his feet and ran a hand through his soft blond hair and looking at Catherine with uncertain green eyes. "Well...that was disturbing." he looked around, grabbing a nurse by the sleeve. "Ma'am, could you tell us why Trowa is acting this way?"

The nurse glanced at Trowa and then to Quatre. "He was an active boy, sir. Now he's being held down into a bed. Probably restlessness. The doctor says his reaction to sedation is natural. Wasnt he a Gundam pilot, sir?"

Quatre put a hand nervously behind his head and nodded. The nurse gave a reassured nod. "Yes, that explains it. He's much too used to fighting to be strapped down. It will pass, but I'd let his sister deal with it. Seeing one of you walking around like the healthy lad you are will probably make him even more restless."

Quatre nodded slowly, sadly. "So I should...leave town for a while?"

The docter gave somewhat of a solem nod. "Well...I would suggest finding other friends to hang out with for a while."

And that's how our story begins!

-----  -----

Quatre stepped off of the bus and onto the ice slicked sidewalks of Boston Massachusetts. He gave a wide grin into the cold wind and inhaled deeply, turning to meet his traveling partner. "Thank you for coming along, Wufei. I really need the company and help. And you're so smart I thought  - "

"Anytime, Quatre." Wufei said, somewhat monotonous. He gazed into the busy streets and sighed. "First let's find a place to stay."

"Oh, that's taken care of." Quatre said with somewhat of a nervous laugh, gesturing to the cab. "I've rented out a cozy little place for us to stay while we're here. It's all on me, Wufei. Once again, thanks for coming. I really want to find this girl."

Wufei nodded, getting into the cab while Quatre followed. The ride there was somewhat silent, except for the excessive chewing of the cab driver. Wufei was close to using some harsh language but decided to exercise self-control and kept silent. 

He kept silent for the entire trip, in fact, until they arrived at Quatre's rented version of a 'cozy place to stay'.

"Quatre." Wufei said somewhat quietly, lucky to be able to say anything at all. "Quatre...this is...a...palace." he murmured to the blond boy, whose smiling eyes never left the house. 

"Call it what you want." he grinned again, walking up the cement path and shoving the key in the door. "I call it home!"  
  


Wufei shrugged and followed him in, unable to prevent a small smile on his own lips. It _was_ incredibly pleasing to the eye, and would make great living quarters for anyone. The living room where they stood had soft blue carpet, off-white freshly painted walls and a mahogany staircase that led up to the next three floors. 

The furniture was all black leather, Wufei observed with a grimace. It was a good thing he didn't usually sit and watch television, or sit on furniture at all – meditation was good enough for him, and the leather always stuck to him.

Quatre stretched and yawned deeply, walking over to the kitchen in the next room and opening the refrigerator. He took a few glances around and then shut it, turning to Wufei (who had followed him) once more. "Help yourself to anything, Wufei. I'm going to bed. We have a big day tomorrow of playing detective, so get some sleep."

Wufei nodded, turning to the staircase without another word. He was tired after arriving on Earth in that horribly cramped shuttle, and then switching planes in Atlanta. Quatre was next to him now, going a little faster and passing him up. 

Quatre reached the top of the stairs and looked around the wide hallway, picking a room and going into it. Before shutting the door, he said, "Wufei, our luggage was brought here before we arrived, so yours should be in your room. If you don't like your room you can always switch." he gave another smile. "Thanks again for coming."

Wufei waved him away and sighed, going to find someplace to set himself down for the night. 

Earlier that night.... precisely around 9 O'clock PM. 

"Long afternoon." Magumi sighed, locking up the empty cash register and snapping the drawer shut. She moved the keys around to find the key to the store and prepared to leave. Before she did, however, she split the days earning with Kadama, which amounted to a full two hundred dollars each. The lack of customers never bothered the two – they were living off their parents' insurance money. 

Their parents had passed away when a piece of debris from Libra crashed into their town. The two had trouble proving their identity to collect the insurance, but thanks to blood sampling, their fight ended in triumph, and they were able to purchase a small building and start a business.

Kadama took the cash and sighed, looking around as Magumi shut the door and locked it. "I'm really tired. What a day, huh? It's such a nice night." she glanced up at the stars and gave a smile. "How about we walk home instead of taking a cab."

Magumi shrugged, shoving her hands in the pockets of her coat and nodding. "Sounds like a good idea. Hey, maybe we'll get mugged or something!"

Kadama frowned at her, and then broke into a grin. "I don't think so. Even if we do, who would be stupid enough to mug us?"  
  


Magumi gave yet another shrug. "You never know, Molly. Some people are just plain ignorant. They don't watch tournaments or anything." she gave a reassuring grin and pointed at a dark ally. "Look! Someone's running to us with a knife! I think he wants our money!"  
  


Kadama gave her a light whack upside the head. "Wishful thinking."

Magumi shut up and gave a light skip over the cracks in the sidewalk, watching Kadama do the same. The skipping routine lasted another two or three minutes before both girls stopped to stare a huge blue house. The same house they stared at every time they walked past it on the way home. "Wow...if only we lived _there_." Magumi breathed, leaning on Kadama's shoulder in awe.

Kadama nodded in agreement, and they continued to stare at it. "I hear it's only for rent. And look – it's occupied." she looked at Magumi and shook her head. "Come on, Becky. Let's go home and cook something so we can go to bed."

"Yeah." Magumi agreed, walking next to Kadama and holding her stomach. "I'm really hungry, and we have a big day tomorrow. Getting up early – "

"Getting cappuccinos.."

"Avoiding the desperate dorks..."

"Sewing..."

"Selling..."

They turned to each other with a laugh, saying in unison, "And checking out the construction workers across the street.."

And the night continued on, and the sun rose the next day.

.....  .....

He had forgotten how huge the place was.

Wufei had gone into a deep meditation/ sleep the previous night and had mentally departed from his surroundings – but returned when his eyes snapped open the next morning and Quatre was staring down at him with those huge green eyes (the sight was enough to jolt him out of bed).

And breakfast began in the kitchen  -- a terribly failed breakfast that convinced Quatre to hire a maid and housekeeper when he next got the chance. So the desicion was made to go to a coffee shop or a breakfast parlor on the way of the 'search'.

There was, indeed, a nice little shop not too far from where they were renting the house. It smelled like coffee and chocolate (too flavors Quatre couldnt resist) and the descison was taken to dine there. After settling to a table, Wufei gathered up a newspaper while Quatre said he was going to go order. 

Wufei gave a shrug and turned back to the newspaper, his eyes sliding to the side for a brief moment before going back. And it caught him. He turned to look at the table three rows down, which was surrounded by five or six young men, all somewhat good looking ( Wufei didnt judge other men's looks ). 

"Quatre, look at this." he said, nudging the blond boy looking at the menu. He lifted his head and gazed across the room with his green eyes. "What do you make of that?"

Quatre shrugged his shoulders and leaned to the side to get a better view. There was a girl with brown hair and green eyes and another girl with black hair and amber eyes, both trying to shoo the guys away. He smiled and signalled for Wufei to follow him. "Come on. Let's see if we can help out."

Wufei shook his head but followed, folding his arms and standing like a watch dog behind Quatre, black eyes narrowed. The guys looked up at them and frowned. "What do you little girls want?" one of them asked, turning around and cracking his knuckles.

"We dont want any trouble." Quatre said with an innocent, friendly smile. "But these ladies dont look like they're enjoying your company."

"Hey listen, sister, these ladies happen to be our girlfriends." another one spat, clenching his fists threateningly, then shaking them in Quatre's face. "Now get outta here before I clean the table with your face!"

Wufei raised an eyebrow and looked at all six men, then to the two girls. "There are six of you. Are you claiming these onnas have three significant others apiece?" The one closest to the green eyed girl stormed up to Wufei and folded his arms. 

"Maybe they like that kinda stuff, China boy. Wanna make something of it?" he smirked as the two girls at the table shook their heads in embarrasement. The one with the black hair stood and gave her gloved hand a crack of the knuckles.

"Okay, let's get something straight. We hate you six fags and we would appreciate being left alone. Or do we have to get physical?" she growled, receiving looks from various people in the cafe. Wufei looked around the boy and to the black haired girl with some interest, but then turned to the one infront of him again. 

"Why dont you just leave them?" 

Quatre nodded. "Or how about you ladies come sit with us?" he suggested, and the green eyed girl shrugged, looking up to her black haired friend. 

"Well, it sounds like a good idea. Come on, Becky. No need to get into a fight. Let's just go sit with them." she smiled politely and ignored her friend's whines.   
  


"But K-Molly, I wanna fight em!" she complained, reluctantly following her pretty friend to the blond boy's table. 

Wufei gave the six a warning look and followed as well, taking his seat and picking up the paper. Quatre gave the two a warm smile as they took their seats, handing them a menu. "Don't worry about breakfast, girls, it's on me. So tell me, do you have problems with them all the time?"

"Quite." the green eyed one said, holding her hand out and shaking Quatre's hand. "I'm Molly Trove, and this is my sister Becky. And you are?"

"I'm Quatre Winner." he said with a small smile, feeling a little out of place as Molly's face went pale and she suddenly sat back. But just as quickly as she reacted she returned to normal. "This is Chang Wufei. We um...used to work together, you could say."

"Wufei, eh?" Becky asked, tilting her head and gazing at Wufei with a small smirk. "Do you do a lot of martial arts?"

Wufei looked up from the paper. "Some." he said simply, looking back at her with narrowed eyes. "Have we met, Miss Trove?"

Becky blinked, though her innocent eyes didnt seem to fool him. "I dont recall it, sir." He nodded slowly, going back to his newspaper and remaining silent. Becky just kept right on talking to Quatre. "So what brings you two to Earth?"

"How'd you know we were from outer space?" Quatre asked without really caring about the subject. 

"W-well..." Becky stammered, shooting a glance at Molly that gave Wufei a vibe that said 'I think we're beyond caught right now.' "We – we havent seen you before. Where are you from? What brings you to this little town?"

"Boston isnt that small." Wufei said with disintrest, still not looking up. 

Molly frowned but turned back to Quatre, listening intently. "Yes, what brings you here? You wont find much excitement here. Becky and I know this town from top to bottom, side to side. We would know."

Quatre's green eyes brightened. "You do? Well, maybe you can help us find someone that moved here. I'd be happy to pay you anything, and we could get to know eachother more." he smiled and sipped his cappucino. "You see, I had this friend and...well, we kinda lost eachother. Records say she moved here."

"We'll take the job!" Becky said happily, and Quatre laughed. 

"Good, good!"

"So, who is the person you're looking for? Got a name? A photo?" Molly asked, poking at her just served pancakes. 

Quatre shook his head. "A name, but no photo. Kadama Lanier. Do you know her? A blond girl with blue eyes. That's all I know." he sighed sadly, looking past Molly. "I have to find her. She was my only friend for a while, and then I just left her...If only I could say I was sorry."

Molly looked pale – incredibly pale, and so did Becky. The brunette got to her feet and blinked her green eyes rapidly in confusion, smiling at Quatre nervously and pulling her sister to her feet. "Thank you for breakfast." she said quickly, heading for the door. Becky gave them a smile.

"She's not feeling too well, I guess. Hey, here's my number and where to reach us." she handed them a little card. "We own a costume shop on the corner of Penny Lane. Come see us this afternoon around three, k?" she winked at him and turned to Wufei.

"Catch ya later Wufei. Bye Quatre!" and she followed Molly out the door. 

"Bye, Becky! Bye Molly!" he called after them, smiling to himself and finishing his eggs and bacon. Wufei was gazing at him for a minute, but turned back to his reading.

On the way out, someone grabbed Becky's jacket and slammed her against the wall. "Becky you're crazy! Do you know who that is?!" Kadama whispered loudly, eyes wide. "That's Quatre! We cant let them know who we are...we cant!"

"Yeah I know." Magumi said in agreement, shaking Kadama off of her. "Because we gotta make money off em first!"

Kadama frowned and began walking down the street. "I dont like bumming money off people. I dont want any part in this, got it?"

"Okay. Fine with me." Magumi laughed, skipping a little until she was stopped in her tracks in the alley they had turned in. The six guys were there, all wearing scowls. "What do you oafs want?" Magumi suddenly growled, taking her hands from her pockets. Kadama stepped back slightly and pulled on Magumi's sleeve.

"Let's go. I dont want to get into any fights." she said, but Magumi didnt move. "Becky! come on!"

"No! I need some action." Magumi growled, shaking Kadama off again and taking a stance.

"Then let's go to the gym!" Kadama begged, turning to leave when suddenly two more of the guys were in front of her. They cracked a smile and began to walk toward her.

"Well girls...let's not get rough. Just come with us and we'll be nice to ya – OUCH!" the big one stumbled back a little as a fist connected with his nose. Kadama stumbled back as well, yelping in surprise as Quatre suddenly stood before her. The guy frowned and looked at the blood smeared on his hand. "Blondy, you're goin down – OOF!"

Quatre spun into a roundhouse at his middle and followed up with a fist in his jaw. Kadama backed up to the wall and watched in amazment as Quatre avoided blows and seriously began to kick the guy's, well, bootay. She gasped as the guys threatening Magumi moved in. 

Magumi tossed her black hair over her shoulder confidently and took a stance, prepared to attack until Wufei landed in front of her. "Hey!" she cried as the Chinese boy's hand pushed her back into Kadama. "This is _my_ fight! Mine! Now leave!"

Wufei shook his head, turning to glance at the girl in irritance. "Fighting is not for weak onnas, girl. Stay back."

_That_ angered Kadama. She stepped forward. "Hey, I'll have you know Magu – er – Becky and I are excellent kickboxers!" she shouted, but Wufei was already taking on all three of the guys. Kadama yelped as one of them landed at her feet and another on the wall next to her. Suddenly there was an arm around her waist and she was being pulled from the alley. 

"Quatre! Slow down, please!" she cried as they entered the warm sunlight in the cold morning again. She stopped a moment to catch her breath, then looked at him with a weak smile. "Thank you. I _was_ getting a little worried. But...how...where did you learn to fight like that?" she asked as she set herself down on the bench.

Quatre shrugged shyly, putting his bloodied hands in his pockets. "Wufei and I have been around. But that was just low for those guys to fight two girls."

Kadama sighed and nodded, giving a nervous little laugh. "Well, Magumi always likes to rough house – " she felt her stomach sink in the horror of realization – she had seriously scewed up. "I mean Becky. Umm...yeah. Her middle name is Magumi. After our...great aunt."

"Oh." Quatre said, and his expression told her he believed every word she said. "Oh – here comes Wufei. Your sister doesnt look too happy."

"You know, I could have handled them myself." Magumi growled, yaking on the wrist Wufei grasped so tightly as he pulled her to Kadama and Quatre. "But noooo, you had to play mr. Knight on the White Horse. Feh – all you men are the same."

Wufei snorted. "I didnt think you could take them on. I still dont think you could. You should be grateful." he set her on the bench and folded his arms, standing there in the wind like a rock and looking around like he thought someone was going to attack any minute.

Magumi looked to Quatre. "Get rid of that guy. He'll get you killed."

Quatre gave her a polite smile and a laugh, lifting a hand to each of the girls and helping them up. "How about you show us your costume shop?" he suggested, and once again Kadama fell silent, and Magumi's big mouth yapped on again. "Or would that be too much trouble?"

"Non at all!" she exclaimed, grabbing Kadama's arm and tugging her along the sidewalk. "Come on, Quatre." Magumi said, deliberately leaving Wufei's name out. After a minute of getting no reaction, she called over her shoulder, "You can come too, Wufei."

The Chinese boy snorted and followed. Kadama was walking silently next to Quatre, who was absently listening to Magumi but mostly giving her frequent glances with his huge green eyes. Her cheeks were pink from the cold, and she shoved her hands in her pockets to try to keep warm. Boston was really cold in the winter.

"Ta-da!" Magumi stuck a pose in front of the costume shop and gave them a cheesy grin. Wufei rolled his eyes, Quatre smiled and Molly laughed a little. The costume shop always made her feel better when things were, well, really screwed up and turned around. Magumi shoved the key in the door and jerked it around a bit before actually opening it and walking inside.

She took her coat off and hung it on the coat rack, walking in and switching on all the lights. "Certainly is warmer in here," she commented absently as the other three filtered in. Kadama followed her behind the counter and opened the cash register, but Magumi playfully pushed her away. "No, I'll take care of business today, Molly. You go chat about our new business with our new friends." she smiled at her friend and muttered under her breath, "And body guards."

Kadama nodded a little reluctantly, reminding herself to hurt Magumi when business hours were over. She walked to the back wall and pulled the couch out of the wall, and waving at Magumi. "Can we have some hot chocolate or tea, Becky?" she asked, and Magumi nodded from behind the counter. 

"Nothing for me, thank you." Wufei said dryly, taking a seat on the couch next to Quatre. Kadama curled up on the opposite end, tucking her legs underneath her and waiting patiently for Quatre to start talking. Intrigued by Wufei's comment, Magumi's voice once again irritated Kadama's senses. 

"Don't you ever eat or drink, Wufei?" she asked, walking over with two hot chocolates and a cup of tea, setting it down on the table. 

"I only eat pure foods, onna," he told her, and Quatre nudged the Chinese boy in the ribs. 

"Be polite, Wufei. We're guests." he warned, handing Kadama her hot chocolate and taking the tea. 

"Oh that's quite alright." Kadama put in, thanking Quatre for the tea. "Becky's used to rude treatment. We get it a lot in here, from annoyed customers." she smiled, and Magumi laughed, retreating with a good grace to the counter again. 

"Well he doesn't really mean to be rude." Quatre continued. "He just has strong beliefs and shares them whenever he feels it necessary." 

"Talk about rude." Magumi giggled from somewhere behind the counter, out of the other three's sight. "We're all talking about Wufei in the third person while he's right there!" though she never really popped up to where they could see her, they laughed and Kadama moved on to 'business'.

"So umm...tell us more about what you know of Kadama. Did she have any friends, family, enemies...?" she prompted, and Quatre gave a shrug.

"I don't know much about her family, or even of her enemies. She didn't have any when I knew her." he shrugged, giving a laugh and looking down at his tea. "I don't remember Kadama as the kind of person to have enemies. She was always so nice to everyone, unless of course they picked on her friends."

"Do you know of any friends that may know her whereabouts today?" she asked, taking a note pad from a table behind the couch and pretending to jot things down. Quatre shook his head, and she couldn't help but notice the way his bangs fell across his green eyes, making him look...very nice. She blushed a little and looked back to her note pad.

Quatre narrowed his eyes in thought. "I...am not really sure of her friends -- I guess I was so attached to _her_ that, Heh, I didn't notice anything around me." 

"Magumi." Wufei said simply from next to Quatre, voice letting the words play out of his mouth. The edges of his mouth quirked up into an odd smile as he gazed strangely at 'Becky'. "Her name was Magumi, remember, Quatre? The little girl with the red eyes that never left me alone."

His eyes then went to Kadama; the same suspicious smile on his face. "Magumi and Kadama. What a pair." 

Kadama cleared her throat and gave an uncertain laugh, once again moving the pencil quickly over the paper. "Magumi. What was her, um, last name?"

"Aeko." he answered immediately, turning to the side to cast his gaze off to wherever Becky had gone. His silence made Kadama uncomfortable. 

Quatre laughed. "Yeah, he's right. There was a Magumi Aeko." 

The bells on the top of door jingled as a customer entered. It was a tall blond woman with bright, angry blue eyes and the strangest eyebrows the two shop owners had ever seen. She stormed in and put a fist on the counter, hitting the bell and ignoring the rooms other occupancy. After a minute of waiting, Magumi hopped back from under the counter with a fake smile.

"May I help you, Miss Catalonia?" she asked a little uncertainly, but didn't lose the smile. 

The woman narrowed her eyes. "I'm here to complain about your service." she spat, one fist still on the counter, her pose threatening. Quatre leaned forward a little, then his eyes widened to the size of dinner plates. He turned to Wufei and mouthed the word, 'Dorothy'.

"Dorothy?" Wufei mouthed back, looking for himself and nearly choking. "What's she doing here?" he whispered to Kadama, who shrugged.   
  


"Miss Dorothy and Magumi have a bad past, and she rents costumes from us for her monthly musical productions." Kadama told them, adding in a lower tone, "Which they really suck."

"Really?" Quatre asked, ducking a little behind the wall that separated the room they were in and the main room. "I didn't think she had moved to Boston..."

"You know her?" Kadama asked, receiving a nod from both of them. "Hmm." she shrugged, sitting back and watching the scene. 

"I was waiting for three hours in the blistering cold this morning waiting for this shop to open. You people were three hours late! I had to put dress rehearsal on hold – " she continued to rant on about how horrible the service was, and didn't seem to notice Magumi fitting an ear plug in each of her ears. 

"Are you even listening to me, Becky Trove?!" she shrilled, and Magumi sighed and took out the earplugs.

"Yes."

"Your ears were plugged – " she began, but Magumi cut her off. 

"Look, Dorothy, the fact is that we wouldn't have been late if we weren't making this city safe by kicking the asses of jerks that hide out in allies. We got hung up because they almost mugged us. _Excuse_ us for trying to survive!" she shot back, reaching into a drawer and pulling an apple out.

Dorothy narrowed her eyes. "You mean you were picking fights instead of doing your job – "

Magumi growled and leaned forward, stuffing the apple in Dorothy's mouth and pushing her to the door. "Look, Dorothy, you're obviously mad so I think you need to cool down. Eat your free apple and go talk it out with an anger management councilor."

Dorothy squealed in protest, unable to form words with the apple in her mouth, but was shoved out the door. Magumi slammed it shut and propped her back up against it as Dorothy shouted from outside, "I'm going to tell everyone in Boston about your horrible service!"

"You do that, Dorky Catalonia!" she shouted back, making sure the hell cat was gone before going away from the door and back to the counter. She looked up, finally noticing their blank expressions. "What?"

"Nothing." Quatre said quickly, going back to Kadama. "Anyways, we have lots of things to do today. Did we give you our number?" he asked, getting to his feet and helping Kadama up. The little green eyed brunette dropped her note pad on the couch and continued with Quatre to the door, talking quietly about schedulals and such things.

Wufei sat there for a minute before looking over his shoulder to see if anyone was watching him. It appeared to be clear, and the attention was definately off of him, so he leaned in and flipped the note pad over to see that the paper was blank. He narrowed his eyes again, feeling his suspicions rise. Could it be?

"Wufei, we're leaving!" Quatre called, and he got to his feet, stopping by the counter and leaning over to see Magumi still sorting out things in the cabinets beneith. 

"I'll see you later, Becky Trove." he said in a tone that sounded mocking and insincere. "And stay out of trouble." 

She stood up so fast that her face was suddenly directly in front of his, and inches apart too. After a minute, "I'm sure I will, Wufei." she said in the same mocking tone, turning to Quatre with a smile. "Come back, okay? We'll do some searching tonight in our free time."

Quatre nodded, but said nothing, eyes still on Kadama. "Why dont we meet this Friday at the city Christmas Party? I'm sure it'll be fun, and we can all get to know each other."

"Really?" Magumi called from behind the counter, though uninvited in the conversation. "I wasnt sure that Wufei had a personality I _could_ get to know!"

Quatre cracked a smile at that, and Wufei snorted, leaving the counter. "So Friday, then?"

Kadama nodded with a smile and extended her hand to Quatre. He took it and shook it, smiling warmly again. He always seemed to be smiling. "Good. I'll see you then." he waved to Magumi. "We'll see you there, too, Becky. Nice meeting both of you!"

"Bye!" they called, and the door closed behind Wufei and Quatre.

Magumi waited patiently for the door to close, then leaned forward, looking through the glass as the distance between the store and Quatre and Wufei increased. After making sure they were gone, Magumi let out a squeal and jumped up and down. "EEEEEE! Kadama! Quatre is soo cute! You've gotta go out with him or something!"

Kadama suddenly turned to Magumi with an angry glare. "Are you _insane?!_" 

Magumi stumbled back. "What do you mean?"

Kadama slapped a hand over her green eyes. "Does the word conartist mean anything to you? Cause that's what you're doing, ya know. You're conning him out of lots of money while hiding the truth right under his nose! Magumi! You're not even planning on letting him know it's us, are you?"

Magumi shrugged. "Well I was thinking we could take our disguises off after getting the money. Then Becky and Molly Trove could skip town, and Magumi and Kadama could magically appear." she smiled her best Magumi smile and gave Kadama a pat on the shoulder. "They wont be able to see that we were hiding this whole time. We've got great disguises."

"Only on the outside." Kadama snapped. 

Magumi gave a single shouldered shrug and tapped her fingers impatiently on the desk, about to say something when a customer walked in. She stood upright and put her professional smile on. "Hello there, may I help you?"

--- --- ---

"Man, Wufei, with Molly and Becky's help we'll probably find Kadama in a week!" Quatre exclaimed excitedly, shoving his hands in his pockets. His nose was pink at the tip from the frosty air, and every now and then a shiver would run down his spine to his knees. Boston was freezing!

"I'm sure they're around here, Quatre." Wufei said, a little dryly. "Closer than you think. We'll find Magumi and Kadama."

Quatre kept walking but there was a pause in his aura. "Magumi? Wasn't that Becky's middle name or something?" 

Wufei nodded and shoved a key in the door of the large house, turning it, and walking inside. "It's something like that. Mind if I ask a question?" 

Quatre nodded. "Sure – what the hell?!"

When Wufei had switched the lights on, the room was in pieces – and after going upstairs, they found that all of their clothing had been stolen.

"This doesn't make sense, Wufei." Magumi said hours later while examining the broken items and empty suit cases after she and Kadama had been called by Quatre for 'assistance'. "They just trashed everything and took your clothes. Maybe we're dealing with horny crooks – "

"Becky!" Kadama scolded, swatting her 'sister' on the arm. "Watch what you say! That's very rude language." 

Magumi shrugged and wrapped a jacket covered arm over Wufei's shoulders, who tensed and looked at her sideways with a look that told her to back off. "I don't know, Molly. I think that there are some people in this town that would find Wufei attractive." the Chinese boy snorted and folded his arms, pulling away from her. Magumi rolled her eyes. "Well, definately not his personality."

"This is bad." Quatre muttered, shaking his head. "Now we dont have anything to wear to the party. Good thing I've got a good detective as a friend. He can crack this case." Quatre gave Kadama a thumbs up, and 

the brunette smiled back.

"That's interesting. Because we have a PI that's a good friend of ours as well. I think you'll like her." Kadama said, shoving her hands in her pockets. "We called her right after you called, so she should be here any minute, really – "

"Well hello, Quatre, Wu-man." A boy around 17 with a long braid down his back and a brown overcoat greeted them, waving and then stopping to stare at Magumi and Kadama. "Hey ladies. Pleased to make your aquaitnence!" he gave them a flawless grin and a victory sign. "I'm Duo: PI."

Magumi was just staring, jaw slack. Kadama nudged her and held a hand out to shake Duo's hand. "I'm Molly. This is my sister, Becky Trove."

Magumi gave a little smile and then tucked her black hair behind her ear, giving his hand a short shake. "Eheh...hi. I'm...Becky."

Duo grinned again. "Pleasure's mine." 

It wasn't moments later that a brown haired girl approached from the opposite wall with striking information on her latest case: It was Fluta.

But that's another story!

Anywho, after the detectives left....

"Wow...Molly, this has been one heck of a night." Quatre sighed, sitting down on his bed and resting his chin in his hands. Kadama settled about a yard next to him, giving her own sigh. "Thank you for coming over, Molly. I really needed your assistance in this stupid incident. I'm sorry if I bothered you."

"It's really okay, Quatre." Kadama said softly, turning to look into his face with a friendly smile. "It's the least I could do." / _for the person my friend is about to screw over / _she thought grudgedly, feeling guilt tug at her heart. Quatre just looked back with a gentle smile, his turquiose eyes just as gentle. "Is there anything else I can – "

"No, Molly. You've done enough for me tonight." his smiled continued to play on his mouth, and he stood, lending a hand to help her up. She took his quizzically and got to her feet, hurrying out of the room. Quatre followed her, but caught her by the sleeve of her sweater. "Molly wait – "

She turned, surprised. "Oh, umm...yes, Quatre?"  
  


"If you're...not too tired.." he began, stammering a little as he looked into her face. The green eyes that were held so delicately in her gaze were so familiar...so desperately familiar that they almost didnt seem green at all. "If you're not too tired, let's go have dinner. I havent eaten yet."

Kadama stepped back a little, then shrugged, sliding her coat on. "I suppose we could. I am a little hungry." she looked over her shoulder to where two voices continued to argue, wincing. "What about them?" she honestly didnt want to have dinner with those two arguing all the time.  
  


"We dont have to bring them." Quatre said, leading her out. "So what will it be? Chinese?"

"I dont care." she laughed lightly, but dread filled her chest. She couldnt get too close to him. She'd have to leave soon, and be Kadama for another week  before she and Magumi completely left Boston. To hide from Quatre and that nosey Wufei...

"You're a jerk! Face it, Wufei!"

"I don't need this from a weak onna." Wufei said back, in his calm way that drove her crazy. His silky black hair was down now, around his shoulders and his dark eyes made him almost look....charmingly handsome. But not Wufei. He had such a horrid personality –  "Out of my way, woman."

Magumi was snapped out of her thoughts. She growled a little and brushed a piece of her black hair behind her ear, red eyes angry. "Oooh...I hate you! I hate your guts, Chang Wufei!" she shouted, raising hand to slap him, only to have it caught by one of his own strong hands. 

He only eyed her, his black gaze boring into hers. "I don't want to go that way." he muttered, putting her hand back roughly. "Magumi. I know you're hiding who you and Kadama are from Quatre. I'm going to find the evidence I need to back my theory up."

Magumi's eyes widened in horror, then she regained her composure. "Hmph. You're a psycho. Magumi was my old aunt that died of hypothermia twelve years ago. It's my middle name. I have no clue who Kadama is, _Wufei_, and I personally think you're insane."

Wufei narrowed his eyes. "You have a secrete, Becky Trove. I'm going to find it before you con Quatre out of thousands of dollars."

Magumi didn't give him a smart ass comment this time, only his blue tank-top and pulled him closer, her voice carrying a weary edge. "Before you go chasing secretes, make sure you're chasing the right ones."

Wufei paused a minute, then captured her hand in his again, shoving it off. "I would appreciate it if you didn't touch me, woman. I don't have time for women who practice such injustice." _Nataku was the only one that I could trust_. he thought, then tilted his head unemotionally at her. "Why don't you and I test our strength, Becky. See who's stronger."

"I'll beat you at this game, Wufei." she snapped. "Just lead the way."

---- ---- --- 

**a night to remember**

"Guu-chan, get ready!" 

"No. I'm not going."

Kadama frowned, her green dress complementing her eyes. She planted her hands firmly on her hips. "It's the Christmas Party, Magumi! Get your butt up. You dragged me into this and now you're going to finish it!" She pulled the black haired girl off of the couch and into the light. She gasped. 

Magumi only pulled away again, folding her arms and titling her chin down so that her hair covered the bruise on her eye. Kadama frowned.

"Did you fight Wufei again?"

"I won."

"It doesn't matter!" Kadama was about to ring Magumi's neck. "You should never fight before a dance, you dork!" 

"Well geez..." Magumi grumbled, rolling her eyes and not looking at Kadama's hopeful expression. "I'm sure...I can find some makeup to put on this.." she shook her head as Kadama grinned madly and cheered. The black haired girl tromped upstairs to go dress, and Kadama sighed.

"Oh, I can't wait for this dance!" She laughed, falling onto the couch and smiling. She was only there two minutes before there was a soft knock at the door. A little irritated, Kadama pulled herself to her feet and straightened her dress, walking on over and opening the door. 

"Oh...hey, Quatre. Wufei. The dance doesn't start for another three hours..." Kadama began, glancing at her delicate watch and stepping aside to invite them in. "Is there anything I can get you?"

"Eh...Molly, it's not that." Quatre said, blushing a little. "You know...the whole 'someone robbed our house and took our clothes' thing, right? Well..." he shrugged and shoved his hands into his only pair of pants. "We need help finding something to wear to this dance. Would you and Becky mind helping us throw something together?"

Wufei snorted. 

Kadama blinked a little, then lit up like the christmas tree in the den. "Sure! I'll have Magumi down in a few minutes, okay? We can leave right away. Sound good?"

"Sounds great!" Quatre grinned, folding his arms behind his back. "We'll be down here. Take your time, I don't mean to rush you – "

"Okay! Be right back!" Kadama smiled, her soft pink lips complimenting her ivory skin. Quatre only smiled back as she ran up the steps of the home she shared with Magumi. The blond boy turned to Wufei, who was as arrogant as ever, arms folded and his gaze glued stubbornly to the floor. 

"Wufei, I wish you would be polite." Quatre said, almost pleaded. He slapped a hand on Wufei's shoulder, green eyes shining. "Just because you fought a woman you think you're an empty weakling. You're not." Quatre's voice lowered so that the two females couldn't hear from the second floor. "Remember? She started it. Just because you won doesn't make you a coward. I dont see where you get that idea."

"I really don't know why I even came on this little adventure, Quatre." Wufei told his former pilot comrade. "Becky is impossible to get along with."

Quatre laughed and gave the chinese boy's shoulder a shake. "Oh chill out. Becky's actually very nice, it's just that you two have similar personalities and that's why you can't stand eachother."

"And what about you and Molly?" Wufei's attack was unexpected, and all Quatre could do was blink. "I've seen the way you act around her."

"Oh, Molly's a nice person." Quatre finally said, shrugging and looking to the staircase with a gleam in his eye that almost made Wufei feel the arabian boy's presence leave the room. "She reminds me of someone, but I don't feel for her in any way but friendship." he smiled, looking down to the floor. "Just someone I can talk to."

Wufei watched his friend continue to gaze at the staircase, then quietly added, "Nataku was like that."

"Don't bring up sad memories at Christmas!" Quatre suddenly said, voice quite optimistic. He put an arm around Wufei's shoulders, ignoring how the chinese boy tensed and giving him another firm shake. "I think that you'll get along just fine with Becky. We should be thankful they're helping us find Kadama!"

Wufei felt that same feeling rise in his chest, and he narrowed his eyes at the black haired girl as she made her way down the carpeted steps. She was following Molly, who looked, he had to admit, goregous in that green dress. Becky was wearing a devil red dress that reached her knees, loosely, and had long red sleeves. Her shoes were black, as was her purse.

The bruise on her eye was amazingly gone. 

"Hi Quatre, hi Wufei." Magumi mumbled, walking past them and pulling her hair from it's ponytail, letting it spill over her shoulders. "I hear you wanna go shopping with us!"

"We _do_ need help." Quatre admitted good naturally with a smile and a head shake. "You...don't mind, eh?"

"No, it's fine. The only part that bothers me is getting stuck with Sir Arrogant." she laughed, giving a devlish grin whiel Kadama nudged her in the ribs and then offered Wufei a polite smile.

"Becky would be delighted to be your 'shopping' partner. So. Who's driving?" she asked, green eyes sparkling like diamonds. 

"I will." Quatre volenteered, taking Kadama's arm and escorting her to the door. "We shouldnt take too long. Come on Wufei! We only have three hours!"

Wufei silently followed and so did Magumi, but she smugly took Wufei's arm and leeringly rested her head against Wufei's shoulder. A moment later he shrugged her off, but she didnt take it as an insult – just a mutual disliking and followed close behind Kadama. 

The brunette smiled at the black haired girl over her shoulder, turning her head back to fast that her hair twirled. Magumi smiled to herself – she saw the blush coming onto Quatre's cheeks. Kadama _did_ look stunning. Her friend for so many years usually didn't dress up much, partly because of the whole idiots having crushes on her deal, and when she did doll herself up she looked beautiful. Like a princess.

Quatre opened the door of the thunder bird for Kadama, and she got in, while Wufei _didn't_ repeat Quatre's action and just let Magumi get in herself. The ride to the mall was interesting in the front seat, but dead silent in the back where Wufei and Magumi sat.

---- ---- ---- 

"I think a simple pair of kaki dress pants and a nice dark dress shirt would be just fine on you, Quatre." Kadama explained as they made their way through Dillards, heads turning in Kadama's direction every two seconds. "This place has great dress clothes. And nice shoes, too."

"Sounds great, Molly." he grinned, shoving his hands in his deniem pockets. "Let's start here." he suggested, pointing a finger toward a rack of kaki pants and such. Kadama nodded and quickly made her way over, sifting through various pants and pants and shirt combos so fast that Quatre was beginning to thinks he was a professional shopper. 

Pretty soon Kadama had several pairs of pants on one arms and several shirts on the other. She smiled brilliantly at him, handing him everything and silently jerking a thumb at the dressing room behind him.

Quatre laughed. "You're good at this, Molly. Want me to model for you, or no?"

"Of course!" Kadama exclaimed, clasping her hands together so that her painted nails caught the light like jade stones. "I love a good walk-out!"

The blond boy smiled again, turning to go into the dressing room. 

Minutes later he came out in a pair of loose kaki pants and dark blue shirt that buttoned down but was meant to remain untucked. Kadama felt her cheeks turn pink as she walked around him. 

"Well...everything seems to fit. I like it! Makes you look clean cut and professional." she tapped her chin with her forefinger. "Try the dark pants and the light shirt, let's see how that works out."

"Sure thing, Molly." 

--- ---- --- 

"You don't...really want to shop for clothes, do you, Wufei?" Magumi whined, sitting on a bench in the food court while Wufei sat next to her. Bored. "I mean...I kinda like your weird pants and chineseish stuff. I think you should wear _that_."

"So do I." Wufei said, voice monotoned and dull. "So what do we do for three hours?" he turned to face her fully this time, brows drawn down. "Shall we talk business?"

"Nah, not on Christmas Eve!" Magumi exclaimed, slapping his knee. "Let's talk about stuff. Like Christmas stuff. Where do you usually spend Christmas?"

"Duo's place."

"Who?" Magumi asked, raising an eyebrow. "Is that a relative or something?"

"No." Wufei answered, folding his arms and turning to the side so he wasn't fully looking at her. "Duo is a...friend. We fought together as Gundam Pilots and sometimes he throws parties. Everyone shows up because non of us have family."

"No family, eh?" Magumi sighed and let her head fall against the wall. "Must be tough. Molly and I usually spend Christmas together. Our parents are...kind of hard to visit sometimes, but at least sisters can be family all on their own."  
  


Wufei gave a grunt for a reply, and continued to gaze at all the beautiful colors around them. 

"Christmas is such a happy time." Magumi sighed, smiling sincerely. "So much love going around, people buying presents – " she cut herself off and looked at Wufei head on. "Hey! Why dont we go present shopping for Quatre and Molly! Quatre's gotta be feeling down because he can't find this Kadama girl, and Molly's always been a little blue since we left – "

She stopped, then continued with caution. "I mean, since we had to move out. And I need to get Fluta and that detective guy a gift. So. Shall we shop?"

Wufei shrugged, getting to his feet and offering her a hand to help her to her feet. "Sure. Why not, onna."

"My name's Becky." she grumbled.

--- --- --- 

"Now _this_ I like!" Kadama exclaimed, pulling on the seams a little to fully straighten everything. The shirt was dark forrest green, and the pants were black with black shoes. "Do you want it?"

"Yeah, Molly, this is great!" Quatre laughed, looking at himself in the mirror. "And it's comfortable, too. Let's say we get out of here, okay? I think we've work-shopped long enough. Let's go do something funner than this." 

"This isn't fun?" Kadama asked with a little sarcastic laugh. "I think it's interesting. I've never shopped for the opposite sex before. Well there was one time when Becky wanted to dress in drag so she could play the part of Will Parker for the Drama House over in NYC. But she was found out."

"Interesting...Becky in drag.." Quatre repeated, looking sideways and smiling. "Well. This has certainly been a learning experience for the both of us, eh? Now let's pay for this stuff and leave! I can't wait to see what Becky and Wufei came up with!"

"That should be something." Kadama shared the laugh, and the two went to go check out. Molly put the heavy pieces of clothes on the counter, and Quatre did the same. The woman behind the cash register began ringing the merchandise up, and Kadama stuck her hands into her coat pockets after putting it back on. Quatre handed the woman a check, signed for it, then gathered all of the bags into one hand. 

Kadama reached to help him, but he moved out of her way with a playful grin, blond hair falling into his green eyes and making her blush a little. "I got it, Molly. No need to make a lady do all the work." his eyes left her face and scanned the crowd around them. "Better find Wufei and Becky."

She shrugged her shoulders lightly, a smile still on her glossy lips as she gazed around the beautifully lit mall. She loved shopping around Christmas time. "Who knows...We may as well walk around and try to find them. We've got an hour to spare."

"Half, actually." Quatre told her, glancing at his wrist watch. He turned to speak to her again, but she was gazing out the window at all the sheets of falling snow. He joined her. "Cold outside, eh?"

"Yeah.." she linked her hands together behind her back, fingers nice and toastie because of her gloves. "But it only makes it warmer inside. I love Christmas Eve. It always reminds me of sitting around the living room, curled up in a chair with a cup of hot cocoa, looking at the tree and wishing the night would pass faster."

"Did you believe in Santa?" He asked with an amused note in his voice. 

Kadama lowered her eyes to her boots, answering in a low voice. "I did. Until I one day...when I wrote him a letter for Christmas. I...didn't want a good friend to have to leave our family, and I told him that it was the only thing I would ever ask for Christmas, and I would be good for the rest of my life if he gave it to me." she laughed a little, and Quatre could sense her getting uncomfortable. "But the next morning all I had was a lot of dolls and stuff. And my friend left anyway."  
  


"What a way to go, Santa." Quatre laughed a little. "I kind of stopped believing early on. But my best friend, the girl we're looking for, she believed in him. Kind of ironic, eh? You stopped believing when your friend left, and I stopped when my father left me for a while."

"Maybe he is real." Kadama said, her brown hair spilling over her shoulders as she spoke. "Maybe he just couldn't give me what I wanted for Christmas because he  couldn't get from Earth to the colonies." 

"That's a way to put it." Quatre agreed, grasping her arm and quickly pulling her away from the window. Kadama squealed a little in her throat as they came to the huge, three story carousel that was draped in beautiful christmas lights that hung like icicles and horses and ponies made of porclein of all colors.

Quatre was grinning widely. "I love these things."

"They're beautiful!" Kadama exclaimed. "I didn't think they would bring it back this year...because of all the repairing after the wars." she dug around in her pocket, pulling out a dollar and making her way to the gate. Quatre grabbed her sleeve and pulled her back, taking her money from her hand and putting it back in her pocket.

"Allow me, miss Trove." he gave her one of his smiles, and Kadama returned it.

"Thank you, Quatre." she waited for him to pay, then pulled him up the steps. Quatre walked around a little, finding an ivory hued pegasus and running a hand over it's pink painted wings, then over it's silver mane. He held a hand out to her, and she took it, stepping up and throwing a leg over the other side of the pegasus. He followed her, taking a seat behind her.

"We can ride together, Molly." he laughed in her ear. "This _is_ the only one left. Do you mind?"

"No, not at all." she chirped, grasping the pole and holding on tightly as the carousel began moving. 

"I used to beg my nurse to let me ride these things over and over again when I was a kid." Quatre said, a little whistfully. Looking over her shoulder, Kadama saw shadows of childhood happiness that danced in his emerald eyes. She smiled and turned back.

"Why do so many bad things happen to children?" she asked nobody in particular, she just stared straight ahead with a wistful air. "Why can't the world let children be children?"  
  


"With all of these wars, Molly-Chan, it's near impossible." he shrugged, casting his eyes down. "I hated the war when I was a child, until I became part of it. I knew Kadama hated it too, but I couldn't bear to let her know I was.." he trailed off, and she turned to see why he stopped talking.

"You were what?"

He shrugged, not meeting her eyes. "I don't want you to hate me for saying this, Molly. We've only known eachother for a week or so, but I already count you as a good friend." he took a deep breath and meet her confused green eyes. "I was a gundam pilot."

Kadama smiled a little and gave a shrug herself, taking his offe as he stepped off the now stopped carosel and followed him. "I don't care about that. My mother always told me that if there was one group of people we could trust, it was the gundam pilots. Until Marshal Noventa was killed. She never spoke of them after that."

Quatre shook his head. "It was a trap. We were set up to kill him. Heero didn't know what he was doing."

"Mother only cried when the pilot of 02 was captured. I think I did, too, because I heard they would execute him. Then I thought of all the people fighting in the war. So many didn't want to and died." she sighed, throwing her arms over her head and stretching. "But let's not talk about this so much. It's Christmas! Let's enjoy it while it's here!"

"I've always loved the Earth in the winter." Quatre told her, rubbing his mitted hands together for warmth as their faces hit the cold wind of December. They walked along the sidewalk for a while, ejoying the icy chill and the smell of smoke burning in a thousand chimneys in a thousand houses. "It reminds me of family."

"It should, it's a very lovey dovey holiday." she thought out loud, stopping her strides when Quatre's footsteps ceased. She turned around, narrowing her eyes to try and block out the fresh snow flakes that flurried from the grayish black and blue sky. "Hey, why'd you stop? QuatreAHHH!" his name turned into a shout as a soft ball of snow hit her coat and slid to the ground at her feet. She narrowed her eyes at him, bending down and packing snow in her gloved hands.

"You'll pay for that.." she smirked and launched the fluffy white ball at his chest, but he ducked, and she hit him seconds later in the face with a second ball. 

  
"Alright!" he shouted playfully, smiles and laughter defeating any kind of superiority he was trying to pull off. His mouth was open wide in a grin that would have done Duo proud, and he dusted himself off. "Truce, Molly, truce."

"I still won." Kadama said smugly, falling into step with him and letting a smug smile play on her pink lips. "So what do you say we go find Wufei and Becky instead of fighting like children?"  
  


"Sounds good, _Molly-chan_." he stretched her name to annoy her, and she only waved him away. She blew a piece of soft brown hair from her eyes and shoved her hands in her pockets.

"I swear, Quatre, I just can't get my hands warm!" she giggled a little, looking at her red gloves. "Becky got me these for my birthday because I was always complaining about cold hands and fingers, but as warm as they are they can't beat the Boston wind."

Quatre's fingers found her wrists and pulled them up to his chest, taking one hand and moving it back and forth over her hands quickly, creating friction. His eyes gleamed in the reflection of the street lights, but they never left her face. "How's that? Warmer?"

"Kind of." she said, blinking slowly as the feeling came back to her finger tips. "But I'm worried that if we don't find Becky and Wufei soon, we never will."

--- --- ---- 

"So what about Quatre?" Magumi asked, swinging her stockinged legs over the side of the bench and letting her ruby hued eyes feast upon all of the shopping bags. "Will he like what I got him? I haven't seen him – er, known him that long so I don't know him _that_ well – "

"Do all women ramble this way?" Wufei groaned, running a hand through his soft black hair. For a moment there, his black eyes met hers, but just as soon darted away. "I hope you enjoyed yourself, woman, because that's the last time I'm shopping with you."

"Eh, I thought you'd say something like that," Magumi grumbled, then stood up so fast her heels made a hard clink on the floor. She smoothed her dress and shed her coat, striking a pose. "Don't I look good for the dance?"

_Gorgeous is a better word_, he thought to himself, but just lowered his brows at her. "Foolish woman."

"Oh, come _on_ Wufei! You're a guy! You have to think girls are pretty sometime!" she complained, and Wufei once again rolled his eyes. 

"Like I said. A foolish woman."

Magumi threw her nose in the air and sat back down, rumaging through her bags. "Let's see...what to do..." she pulled a package out of the bag that was neatly wrapped in gold paper with a velvet red ribbon around it, and Wufei's name on it. "I had this wrapped in the store. It's for you. Don't open it until Christmas."

Wufei took the package and looked at it, then snorted and rolled his eyes. He reached into his pocket and pulled out a small square box wrapped in red paper. "I got something for you, too." she grinned widely and took it, doing an interesting little manuever with her eyes that made her look freakishly excited. 

"Now. Let's go to this party, onna." he exhaled through his nose. "And get it over with.."


	2. two

Four dances and two punch tables later, things were going socially downhill. Everyone was chattering about someone else in meaningless gossip or crooning over another person's dress. It was driving Wufei mad, and Magumi was just sitting next to him with her chin in her palms; bored. Finally Kadama returned to the table with Quatre and took a seat across from Wufei, while Quatre took the seat next to her. 

"Umm.." Magumi cleared her throat and leaned over the table, pushing her dark hair behind her ear. "I was thinking that maybe we could get some work done here. You know, answer some questions…maybe?" the sounds of laughter and loud music tried to drown her out, but Quatre nodded politely anyway.

"Sure, it's fine with me. Shoot."

Kadama watched Magumi pull out a small pad of paper and a pen from her purse and felt another stab of guilt inside. She quickly jolted up to an upright position and cleared her throat. "About that, Quatre…I don't think I'll be of any help in your investigation…I have to decline." Quatre blinked and for about five seconds pure curiosity crossed his features and flashed in his eyes. By the time it ended Magumi had leapt over the table and pulled Kadama up with her as well, calling over her shoulder that she had to use the bathroom. 

Once they were in the safe haven of the restroom she released her friend violently and demanded, "Are you mental?! What are you doing?!"

"I'm out…Becky. This is wrong." Kadama had almost called her friend by her real name but caught herself before she had made the mistake. There were other people in the bathroom. Magumi didn't seem to notice and just took an annoyed stance and tilted her head, eyebrows twisted into a frown. 

"Do you love him?"

Kadama had began to turn her head and look for anyone that may be listening, but she snapped back to Magumi's face with wide eyes and a stunned expression. "What the -?! No, of course not! Not like that, but he was my friend…my best friend in kindergarten, not to mention he _is_ a human being!" she hissed in her defense with ferocity but was interuppted when a stall door pushed open and they were met with the last person they wanted to see. Magumi and Kadama began to whistle two different tunes in an attempt to look casual, hoping Dorothy Catalonia had not overheard.

"Hi Becky." She was still mad at Magumi for the events a week earlier so she gave her a second of a glance and went immediately to Kadama, giving her a tight, unpleasant smile that seemed too cute for the she-devil of Dorothy Catalonia. "Hi Molly. I heard something about a friend from kindergarten, do I get to meet him?"

"No, you can't because…he's not here. And it's not your business." Magumi snapped, but Dorothy rolled her eyes and replied,

"I didn't ask you, Becky, I asked Molly. If I assumed for a second that you had friends maybe I would have asked you." Magumi made a face at the blonde girl but Dororthy ignored it and turned back to Kadama, "So what of it Molly? You know I love meeting your friends."

"It's nothing, Dorothy. Becky's right, it's none of your business." Kadama said with a certain peace to her words, not wanting any confrontation with Dorothy. The girl with the really weird eyebrows could be very annoying when she wanted to be…which was usually all the time. 

Dorothy wrinkled her nose in suspicion, but then shrugged and made her way to the sink. "Just curious, is all." She washed her hands, gave them one last preppy unpleasant smile, and then left the bathroom. Magumi immediately let out a sigh of relief.

"That was close." She waited a moment to continue, and Kadama remained silent and staring at the door as it closed on it's own. " Anyway, who cares if we shared our animal crackers and had a few naps with them! We need that money, Ka - …Molly. You know our shop is in trouble and it wont make us nearly enough money to leave Boston." Kadama looked at Magumi again, and her long time friend looked intense and very worried.

"Yeah, I know." Kadama murmured quietly, looking to her right in the mirror. She absently smoothed her hair and lightly touched her eyelashes. "I hate always having to move. Becky, the war was almost four years ago…don't you think they've stopped searching? White Fang is gone!"

"Not entirely. There's always someone left and searching." Magumi folded her arms and took a stance at the mirror next to Kadama's. "Better to be paranoid than dead."

"Monofit's people have been discovered by the authorities. He's probably stopped tracking the resistance."

"Quiet!" Magumi snapped, worried that Kadama would be heard by the wrong person. It took four minutes of silence to remind Magumi that the bathroom was empty, and when she looked at Kadama again her friend was very uneasy. "Look…Kadama, Molly, whatever…I promise this'll be the last time."

"Promise? Because that's what you said when we moved to Boston."

"I promise, Molly." 

"Alright. I'll keep it under wraps…but if we're going to do it we need to get out of here as soon as possible." Kadama smoothed her hair one last time. "Come on, we'd better get back before they come looking for us. How do I look?"

"Great. Let's go." Kadama and Magumi moved out of the bathroom but stopped dead in their tracks upon seeing the new comer at their table. The thing was talking to Quatre and Wufei with much interest, and Kadama cursed under her breath. 

"It's Dorothy! That…cockaroach eyebrowed wench!" Kadama growled, then whispered, "Think she's told them anything?"

"She doesn't know anything."

"I hope not. I hope she doesn't suspect." Kadama took a step forward and pulled Magumi after her. "We'd better drive her off anyway." They made their way casually over to the table with stone faces until Quatre looked up and greeted them.

"Welcome back, is everything alright?" he asked polietly, and Dororthy turned around with the same polite mask she had on earlier in the restroom. 

"Oh, they're fine. Just gossiping about Molly's problem with her boyfriend." Dorothy gave them another one of her smiles as they took their seats, making sure to distance themselves from the girl with the knee long blonde hair. "You two didn't tell me you knew my friends Quatre and Wufei."

"Since when do we tell you anything?" Magumi snapped back, and Dorothy retorted,

"Since when do you make friends, Becky?" 

"Stop it, both of you." Kadama intervined before Magumi could reply. "We just met them a week ago, Dorothy." She gave Magumi a longsuffering look before getting herself more punch and taking a long sip of it, praying it was spiked. 

"Becky is helping me find an old friend of mine." Quatre said evenly with a bit of a smile. Kadama gulped her punch even faster and inwardly screamed. Quatre had to be part super hero to willingly be civil to the little snake and actually pull it off convincingly. "Molly was too, but you have to run the shop in Becky's stead, right? I'm sorry I didn't ask before I asked if you wanted the job."

"Well if you need an old friend you could have called me." Dorothy said before Kadama could say anything in reply. Wufei, having been silent the entire conversation, finally leaned back with a scowl and finally put in his two cents, 

"Maybe because the last time you saw him you stabbed him." His voice was very hard and very rude, and Kadama inquired with wide eyes,

"You what, Dorothy?!"

Magumi laughed out loud and slapped the surface of the table. "And you say I have a complex, Dorothy."

"That was a long time ago, we've all forgiven and forgotten." Quatre said to Wufei and the others at the table. "Back then we shouldn't have been fighting at all." 

Dorothy just sipped her punch. "Those war times were tough. Did either of you participate?" her question was directed to Kadama and Magumi. 

"No."

"No." 

The answers were quick and simple, and no more was said on the subject. Dorothy raised her eyebrows and made a 'hmm' noise before fetching herself more punch and getting up from the table. She smoothed her dress with her free hand and smiled quickly. "Well boys and girls, I'm off. I've got friends coming over for dinner. Becky, you're not invited."

"See Molly, I've always told you there is a god." Magumi replied dryly, and drained her glass. Dorothy waved and trotted off. After a minute of silence and watching Dorothy go take a seat at the bar, Kadama took a deep, tired breath and muttered,

"That bar needs an ejector seat."  The three other occupants of the table laughed, but Kadama looked at Magumi and Wufei with a scowl. "You two were very rude…even if you don't like someone you should always be nice."

"Yes mother."

"It was necessary. Dorothy is a traitor." Wufei snapped rather violently, and Kadama glared back at him. Quatre gave a sigh and let his chin drop to his palms, not even bothering to try to break the fight up anymore. There was really no point in doing so. 

"We all do things that we regret." Kadama challenged the chinease boy, and Wufei bristled but kept quiet. "If we don't forgive eachother there will never be peace." 

"I agree." Quatre said quickly, and his eyes warned Wufei not to argue. A minute of silence passed and he kindly asked Kadama, "Would you like some more punch? We could dance, too, if you want."

"Molly always knows what to say." Magumi sipped her own punch in silence, looking distantly across the room at nothing at all, lightly tapping her fingers on the surface of the table. Kadama polietly declined Quatre's offer and stood.

"I'm tired…I think we should call it a night." She gathered her purse and allowed Quatre to put her coat on ( a better gentlemen one never would find ), then leaned in to give him a handshake, but he passed up her hand all together and gave her a light kiss on the cheek, then lightly squeezed her hand. She stood there a moment, eyes wide and the bridge of her nose turning a bright pink. "Umm…goodnight, Quatre."

"Goodnight, Molly." He then looked to Magumi and gave a little salute. "Goodnight, Becky." 

"You too, Quatre." Magumi said sweetly, saying the same thing in a dry tone to Wufei as Quatre handed her red coat to her across the table, and she fitted it on nice and snug. "It's been a real pleasure…in the next couple of days I'll be looking around moving agencies and such. I'll give you a report every five days, is that good?"

"It sounds great." 

"Good." Magumi gave a light bow and turned to leave with Kadama. When she was close enough to Kadama and far enough away from Quatre and Wufei she whispered, "What's the real problem? Why are we leaving?"

"I'm tired."

"Sure you are."

"Molly, Becky!" The blond boy jogged up from the table to meet them. "Are you busy after tommorrow? After Christmas, I mean." Kadama and Magumi exchanged wide eyed glances, and then Quatre shook his head apologetically. "Of course you are, sorry…it was silly of me to ask."

"No, we don't…have any plans, we'd love to have you over for Christmas!" Magumi stupidly blurted, and Kadama rolled her eyes and mentally spewed a couple of curses. It was clearly visible, however, that Magumi immediately recognized her mistake because she slapped herself on the forehead. "I mean we don't…" she tried to think of an excuse that explained why they weren't having any family over for the holidays. 

"Umm…it just so happens that we can't see any of our family this…this year. Just didn't work out."

"But we would love to have you over!" Kadama smiled polietly, still mentally slapping Magumi, and clapped her hands together happily. "You could both give my red velvet cake a try."

"And my…um…honey baked ham." Magumi had never cooked a ham in her life, and Kadama knew it was time to leave. "And…and my wonton soup!"

"Becky, let's go." She smiled at Quatre and pulled Magumi out by the arm. 

"I make mean hot chocolate!" 

"Becky…" Kadama growled, eager to take her contacts out and rid herself of her disguise. "Come on."

"What time do you want us over?"

The girls glanced at eachother, then said simoultaneously, "11:30."

The blond boy shoved his hands in his pockets and smiled. "Goodnight, then."

"Goodnight." Kadama said once again, and Quatre went back into the warmth of the large party room. She sighed and once again began to walk back to their apartment. 

--- --- ---

The following morning was not meant to have guests, so Kadama and Magumi were forced to wake up at six a.m and break out any cook book they could get their hands on. Magumi was digging around in the cabinets for books on entrees and such (particularly hams) while Kadama was in the attic searching for a dessert book. 

"Hey, Magumi!"

"Yeah?"

Kadama poked her head down from the square hole in the ceiling, blonde hair spilling upside down in pale gold strings. She extended an arm with 'Nancy Drake's 360 Christmas Treats' in her hand. "This might help, what do you think?"

Magumi pulled out of the cabinet and squinted at the book, then frowned. "Maybe for you…I can't find a thing on honey baked hams."

"You've never cooked a ham in your life, you'd better look harder." Kadama warned, then paused, adding with a smile small, "You can't even cook a hotdog without making it explode into six million pieces, what makes you think you can make a honeybaked ham?"

"I don't have much choice, do I?" Magumi stuck her tongue out and went back under the cabinet. "We have five hours, I can pull it off." 

Kadama hopped down the latter and closed the attic up, then briefly scanned the table of contents. "How about I make, umm…brownies, rice krispie treats…and…eh…prailines?" silence followed her suggestion, so sh looked up from the book and found herself face to face with a very practical Magumi.

"You want to make me fat, don't you?"

"We don't have to ear it…and what they don't eat we'll give to the staff down at the animal shelter." Kadama watched Magumi crawl back under the cabinet and smiled absently, reflecting on the night before. She hadn't expected any kind of interaction with Quatre after she had so firmly declined the offer of the investigation, but the circumstances just seemed to be pulling them together more and more. Or maybe it was just Magumi subconciously stumbling over her plan…

Magumi made a frusterated noise from inside the cabinet and Kadama's thoughts were quickly swept away by her friend growling about going to buy some fruit cake and picking up a cook book while she was out. 

--- --- --- 

Quatre had gotten up that day feeling pretty good about himself and the search. True, he missed Kadama terribly, but he didn't want to be alone for the Holidays. Especially with Wufei, he added with a good natured smile. Molly and Becky were certainly unlike any other girls he had ever met…they seemed to have supported the Gundam Pilots in all the struggles for peave…meaning they were not decieved by all the lies told like the rest of the Earth and colonies

He remembered how Dorothy Catilonia had so rudly asked if they had been involved and how they immediately denied any involvement whatsoever. Quatre paused, then laughed quietly at himself and made his way down the stairs.

"Good morning Wufei."

"Quatre." Wufei said in a simple, nonchalant greeting from the counter by the fridge as he poured himself some orange juice. The big house was empty today, and very cold. Wufei glanced slowly over to the blond pilot. "Got a call from Catherine. Trowa tried to get out of bed and broke his arm."

Quatre paled and set his own orange juice down. "He what? Oh my god…I should go visit him or something…anything!"

"No, Quatre, Catherine told me he won't see anyone. He doesn't want to be thought of as helpless." Wufei shrugged and sipped his orange juice, then said, "I wouldn't want to, either. But he's fine, just his arm that's broken." Quatre still seemed very pale and upset as he lowered himself to the chair beside the counter. Wufei rested a hand on his shoulder. "He'll be fine…he needs time alone."

"I suppose you're right." Quatre sighed tiredly. "It just feels that other than you…all my friends are so far away."

Wufei gave a still pause, then said with no comfort, "They're closer than you think." 

"What do you mean by that?" Quatre asked him after a moment, his tone suspicious. 

"Just that. They're closer than you think. Becky and Molly…"

"Molly and Becky!" Quatre shot to his feet urgently with his hands in his hair. "We didn't wrap their presents…darnit, we'd better get to work Wufei." The pilot was out of the kitchen and running up the stairs in a heartbeat, and Wufei just rolled his eyes. He believed one-hundred percent in his suspicions, but Quatre would never accept it. 

--- --- --- 

"You shouldn't panic, Magumi, just concentrate." Kadama said as she put a pan of chocolate chip brownies on the stove top to cool. "I hate to say this and sound so cruel, but you deserve to be running around like a mad women trying to roast a ham in two hours. You shouldn't have signed up for all this."

"Oh be quiet. Know what? I'm just not going to cook anything."

"Wufei will never let you live it down."

"Fine. Next time _I_ get the desserts." 

"Well next time don't lie about your cooking abilities." Kadama retorted quickly while running to her boiling pot of the marshmellows for the rice krispies. She nearly tripped over her apron while sprinting across the kitchen, and when she arrived at the scene she called to Magumi, "Toss me that spoon!"

--- --- --- 

"Toss me the car keys!" Quatre yelled as he pulled his socks on, hopping around on one foot. "Wufei, hurry up!" the Chinese boy did as his friend requested, also doing his best to get fully dressed in four miunutes. Yes, they were going to be late at this rate. 

"This is a ridiculous tradition!" Wufei snarled, pulling a shirt over his head. "Buying gifts and eating until you explode."

"Yeah, but it's a wonderful one." Quatre slipped his shoes on and then moved over to get his coat. Wufei followed him and did the same. "Life is short, Wufei. Christmas helps us see that now could end at anytime and that family and friends matter the most."

"Sounds forbodeing, not wonderful." Wufei scooped up the three presents he had bought for Quatre and his two new aquaintances. "Why did we buy them this stuff?"

"Because they're girls. Girls love presents."

"How would you know?"

Quatre opened the door and looked at him rather pointedly. "I had seventeen sisters."

--- --- ---

"Boys hate presents. I don't know why we bothered."

Kadama set her prailines on the table and noted the still uncooked ham and ripped up recipes; Magumi was getting very frusterated and it was quite unnerving. She sighed and tried to ignore the fact that she herself was getting frusterated, brushing her blonde hair from her eyes. "How do you know what guys like, is there something you're not telling me?"

"I had 12 brothers." Magumi said proudly, but somewhere in her voice Kadama found to be vaguely discontent. 

"Did not. You were an only child." She said, but Magumi did not seem to hear the last statement and made a half snarl/half scream then began to shovel everything into the trash can expiditiously. "Magumi?" she, spoon in hand, watched her friend bag two garbage bags worth of food and cook books for a full five minutes. Finally she leaned against the wall, exhausted.

For another ten minutes they just kind of regarded eachother silently, then Magumi slipped on her shoes and coat, heading for the door.

"I'm going to Boston Market."

"Well, um…hurry up."

"I will."

"Magumi!" Kadama called her friend back before she could open the front door. The girl quickly turned, startled. "Aren't you forgetting your make-up?"

Magumi rolled her eyes and went into the bathroom. "You'd better get yours on as well."

"I will just as soon as my prailines are spooned."

An hour passed, and like magic Magumi returned with the meal ( a cooked ham and all the rest ) and a satisfied look on her face. Kadama strided over to help with the bags while Magumi shut the door with her heel and the help of her hip. 

Kadama set the bags on the table and began to remove the food to set it up. She spread it out across the table and put it in their own dishes so it looked like they had been cooking all morning, muttering about being dishonest on Christmas and how strange it felt. Without looking up she said, "What a morning, huh?"

"At least I didn't have to cook the ham." Magumi and Kadama simoutaneously plopped down on two dining room chairs and took deep breaths. The aroma of the food filled the room quickly, and with it came the satisfying completion of their quest. 

The doorbell rang.

Kadama sat completely erect and both hands flew to her head. "My hair is still blonde." She whispered in a very high and very horrified pitch. "And my eyes are still blue!" 

Surprisingly or not, Magumi reached across the table and gripped the carving knife ready for bloodshed. "I'll hold 'em off, you go change!" Kadama was on her feet and running in a seconds time, out of time to argue with Magumi on why not to threaten dinner guests. 

She heard the bell ring again as she slammed the bathroom door shut and immediately pulled her hair back into a tight bun on top of her head. The blonde girl opened the bottom drawer and removed a simple light brown wig, securely fitting it over her head and french braiding it with lighting quick fingers. Next she slipped in her green contacts and tried to ignore the menacing sound of the bell, dusting herself off of all the flower on her apron. 

The bell rang again. 

"Magumi let them in for heaven's sake!" she called as she left the bathroom and ran into the hall. Magumi had the door open a crack and was explaining how the ebola virus had taken over the ham and the situation was still not under control. Kadama pushed her friend out of the way and put on her best smile. 

"Hi, come in!" she opened the door the whole way. "Sorry about that, the ham is fine."

Quatre smiled but didn't say anything for about a minute, then blinked and thrust a few nicely wrapped boxes at her. "These are for you and Becky. Wow…" he looked her over with a quiet smile. "You look wonderful! Merry Christmas!" 

"Merry Christmas! You look great, too!" she said after a minute, trying to think how a simple red knit sweater, black knee-length skirt and white stockings with a french braid a bit of make-up could be defined as wonderful. Kadama looked behind Quatre and smiled with twinkling green eyes at Wufei. "Merry Christmas, Wufei."

"You too, Molly." He said simply with no smile or expression of any kind, and handed a gift to her and then one to Becky. "And Becky."

Magumi smiled from her hiding spot behind Kadama, still kind of embarrassed about the ebola thing. "Hi again guys. Merry Christmas."

"Well…we're so happy you made it!" Kadama shut the door behind them. "I hope you're hungry…Becky and I have been cooking all morning. Why don't we start out with some hot chocolate?" 

"Sounds great." Quatre said happily, then nudged Wufei. "Doesn't it, Wufei?" Wufei nodded and Quatre shoved his hands in his pockets. "Right. Okay then." Kadama lead them into the small living room she and Magumi shared. A beautifully decorated christmas tree stood in the corner with a few presents scattered under it here and there over the white blanket of fake snow. Two twin love seats faced eachother by the fireplace, and as it would happen, Magumi and Kadama ended up sharing the same one like Quatre and Wufei did.

"Here, hot chocolate for everyone." Magumi grinned at their two guests as she sat down next to Kadama. She folded her black stocking legs and sipped her hot chocolate. "So how's the weather in Boston?" she asked with a bit too much interest, and Wufei knitted his brows. 

"You live here, you should know."

"Why don't we open presents?" Quatre quickly suggested, and Kadama caught the look in his eyes and nodded. Everyone kind of hestitantly reached down and picked up a present, slowly unwrapping it and suspiciously watching eachother. This immediately ceased and the room was suddenly lit up with smiles, laughs and thank yous. The hot chocolate disappeared as well.

Eventually they migrated to the table.

There were awkward moments, like when Wufei noted that Boston Market made good ham and Magumi threatened to jam her fork in his eye, or whne nobody would say anything for about five minutes straight, but when business was brought up they were kept occupied.

"So the last time you saw Kadama Lanier she was five years old?" Magumi was pretending to listen intently and failing miserably. Kadama, however, _was_ interested in why Quatre would be trying to find her after all these years, if not a little suspicious. 

"No, it was more like…eight or nine. Probably nine." Quatre said, glancing at Kadama absently. "I don't have any pictures of her, but…" the blond boy laughed this time at his own expense. "I had a huge crush on her when we were kids together, I remember that."

"Do you have any idea of what she could look like?" Magumi asked, and Kadama shot her a look. Magumi was about to break down in hysterical laughter. "Any ideas?"

"No, just blond hair and blue eyes."

"What brought your search here?" Magumi jotted down on her napkin. "To Boston?"

"Well we know what brought yours to Boston Market." Wufei said, looking over to the trash bags that were now leaking the doomed ham everywhere. Magumi ignored him.

"The records showed that she and her friend kept moving around the worled and just…stopped here in Boston, MA." 

Magumi glanced at Kadama. "Boston is a big city."

"Certainly is." Wufei looked levally at Kadama. "Plenty of places for one to hide." The not-really brunette ignored him and looked back to Quatre with solemn eyes while Wufei still stared her down suspiciously and skeptically.

"You understand," she said gravely, "That Kadama Lanier and Magumi Aeko may be dead, don't you, Quatre?"

Quatre cast his eyes down to his plate. "Yes…I learned that Kadama's family was involved in the war years after I left." His voice quieted. "We all knew the risks."


End file.
